ben_simonfandomcom-20200216-history
JAIL: A Tale of Two Strangers
JAIL: A Tale of Two Strangers is a Roblox short film that takes place in Jailbreak. All dialogue is improvised. "k9" is a complete stranger with no knowledge of any recording taking place. Synopsis The video begins with a disclaimer that implies all event were unscripted and that the video itself is a raw footage. Shortly after, the screen cuts to PoweringManipulation quoting the Driver from "Drive", a 2011 thriller movie. After that, the screen shortly fades to black, and then a title card appears. After the brief title card, static fills the screen for four (4) seconds before cutting to Powering driving his car and, generally, walking around the city. During the montage, Powering kills a bacon hair police officer, robs the jewerly store, parachutes off of the top of the bank, and successfully makes his getaway. Shortly after, Powering stops to pick up k9123193, a freshly-escaped inmate still wearing his orange jumpsuit. They make their way towards the criminal base, and after changing his clothes, k9 mistakenly hops into another car. Powering reminds him nicely that he can trust him, and he proceeds to get into his car once again. After that, it cuts to Powering and k9 arriving at the donut shop. k9 points out that Powering has a lot of money, before exiting the car to rob the said shop. Shortly after, k9 returns and gets back into the car, saying he's got $250 out of the cash register. Their next stop would be the gas station. The process repeats: k9 walks out of the car, into the station, and back into the car, once again gaining $250. After that, we see Powering driving the car backwards. However, after passing the jewelry store, he quickly turns the car around and begins driving seriously. As it turns out, they're being followed by a cop. k9 guns the police car down, as it flips over. After that, a quick montage flashes on the screen, saying how much the two gained by the repeated robberies. It goes in this order: GAS STATION ($250) > DONUT SHOP ($250) > JEWELRY STORE ($2,000) > CITY BANK ($3,000) > CARGO TRAIN ($2,000). After that, they revisit two of the robbery spots, but instead they take food with them this time: GAS STATION (CHERRY SLUSHIE) > DONUT SHOP (2 DOZEN WITH CHOCOLATE MILK). After that, it cuts to k9 telling Powering that he's a good guy. He responds to that by saying that driving is what he does. The screen once again goes black. Powering would be waiting for k9 outside of the bank, shortly after he runs out of it and jumps into the car. k9 thanks Powering, to which he once again replies with: "driving is what i do". k9 tells him that he's good at it, as they stop in front of the donut shop once more to rob it. After that, it appears to be day, with k9 saying that he's getting a bad vibe about Powering. He calmly tells him that he just drives, which starts to freak k9 out, as he replies with: "you only say driving is what i do". Powering, once again, says: "i drive". Confused, k9 says ok. As they stop to rob the donut shop once again, Powering starts to quote the Driver again. Comically enough, k9 replies with a simple "ok". As they're driving on the road, Powering says "driving is what i do" again, to which k9 rather funnily responds to by saying that he reminds him of the movie Baby Driver. He asks him if he has seen it, whereas Powering replies with "i just drive". For the God knows which time, they stop at the donut shop. After that, it cuts to day, where PoweringManipulation is waiting for k9 outside the bank. A visibly wounded k9 parachutes off the bank, however doesn't seem to be landing near the car. Powering follows him, just for a snowman police officer to arrest him. He tries to draw his pistol but to no avail, Powering is arrested. k9123193 spots PoweringManipulation, and is very shocked at the sight of that, shocked enough to not notice the snowman coming up behind him. He, too, is arrested on the spot, as the snowman police officer walks away triumphantly. After that, we can see Powering walking out of his cell, encountering k9 once more. k9 points out that he got arrested and that it was fun playing with him. Powering says: "i drive" once again, which at this point is less humorous and more creepy. However, comedic relief ensues as k9 replies with "ok". The creepiness continues after PoweringManipulation says "driving is what i do". A confused k9 wishes Powering a good night. But, once again, Powering simply says: "i just drive". k9 is clearly creeped out at this point, but Powering keeps on quoting the Driver. k9 threatens to unfriend Powering, asking him to stop, while he just quotes the Driver. A unknowing noob walks up to the two, telling Powering that he's a pro while, of course, he just quotes the Driver on and on. k9 says that he's going to block him for good but is interupted midspeech, this totally creeps him out at this point. After saying that he's scared, Powering replies to that with "i just drive" and then starts hitting k9. He begs him to stop, to which Powering just keeps on quoting the Driver. Cornered, k9 is brutally beaten to death by the fists of the person he used to call a companion. k9 walks away from him, attempting to warn the others that: "EVERYTHING THAT HE IS SAYING, HE SAID BEFORE". Powering says "i drive" one last time before finishing k9 off as a flashback of the latter saying "you a good guy" appears on the screen. The camera then starts zooming into PoweringManipulation's face, as the static gets stronger and stronger the closer the camera gets. The static dissapears, with only a black screen remaining. The viewers are jumpscared one last time, as the word "JAIL" appears on the screen. After that, the outro starts rolling and the video eventually ends. Deaths # JBPD Police Officer/Officer Bacon | 1:19 in - Shot to death by PoweringManipulation | # k9123193 | 8:13 in - Beaten to death by PoweringManipulation | Trivia * The original video was taken down due to a copyright claim by UMG (Universal Music Group). * As mentioned before, the entire video is unscripted and "k9" never knew he was being recorded in the first place. Media https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqxILBb3tY8 - The video itself. Category:Videos Category:Jailbreak videos Category:Movies Category:Jailbreak Related